Snapes Dilemmas
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Beim Finalkampf gegen Voldemort wird Snape schwer verletzt. Kann Lupin ihn ins Leben zurückholen? ACHTUNG: Enthält Slash!


_**Disclaimer:**_ Wie immer, gehört mir absolut gar nichts und ich verdiene auch keinen Cent daran. schnief Alles nur langfristig ausgeliehen. Aber wenn ich fertig gespielt habe, räume ich alles wieder ordentlich auf. Ehrenwort!

Ich liebe das Drama, aber ich liebe auch Kitsch – zumindest in verträglichen Dosen – und ich stehe auf Slash.

Da ich DIE eine Geschichte, die ich unbedingt lesen wollte, noch nicht

gefunden habe, habe ich endlich eingesehen: Ich muss das verdammte Ding dann wohl selber schreiben…..

Das ist meine allererste FanFic und seit langem das erste Mal, dass jemand etwas von mir liest – hoffe ich zumindest. Ich bitte um Nachsicht!

* * *

**Snapes Dilemma(s)**

Von Mr.Spock

* * *

Der finale Kampf war vorüber. Voldemort war tot. Die verbliebenen Mitglieder 

des Phönixordens standen stockstill auf dem Schlachtfeld und konnten es noch gar nicht so recht fassen. Voldemort war tot, sie hatten gesiegt.

Es hatte viele Verluste gegeben, auch bei ihnen. Der Kampf war hart gewesen und sie hatten Sirius verloren, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vance - und Dumbledore, um nur einige zu nennen.

Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall sahen sich an und ein langsames Begreifen dämmerte auf ihren Gesichtern. Um sie herum begannen sich auch ihre Mitstreiter langsam zu bewegen. Molly Weasley barg den Kopf an der Schulter ihres Mannes, Fleur warf sich in Bills Arme, Charly und Percy schlugen sich auf die Schultern, dass es nur so krachte und Harry Potter – der berühmte Harry Potter – verschwand fast unter den Umarmungen seiner Freunde und Kampfgefährten. Nur Remus sah sich suchend um.

„Wo ist Snape?" fragte er schließlich. Auch Minerva hielt nun nach Snape Ausschau.

„Ob er – tot ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn ziemlich zum Schluss noch gesehen, als er sich mit Malfoy duellierte. Aber dann habe ich ihn aus den Augen verloren. Greyback hatte es auf mich abgesehen."

Remus versuchte ein schiefes Lächeln. Minerva legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Wir sollten nachsehen, ob es noch Überlebende gibt."

Remus nickte und schließlich schwärmten die verbliebenen Zauberer aus, um zwischen den Leichen nach Verletzten zu suchen. Sie fanden einige verletzte und bewusstlose Zauberer, Snape fanden sie jedoch nicht.

ooOoo

Er hatte Lucius schon ziemlich in die Enge getrieben. Gleich hatte er ihn soweit. Verbissen rückte er ihm nach, ihre Zauberstäbe bewegten sich so schnell, dass sie nur noch als Schemen erkennbar waren.

„Ich wusste immer, dass du ein Verräter bist, Snape!"

Snape öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, als ihn Malfoys Fluch mitten in die Brust traf und die Welt um ihn herum dunkel wurde.

ooOoo

_Er wusste, nicht, wo er war. Er konnte nichts sehen, nichts hören, er konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
Er konnte nicht einmal einen Laut hervorbringen.  
Welch ein Ende, dachte er.  
Welch eine Ironie, von einem seiner selbst erfundenen Flüche ausgeschaltet zu werden. In die eigene Falle getappt.  
Dankbar bemerkte er, wie die Dunkelheit erneut heranwogte und verlor sich in ihr._

_ooOoo _

„Wenn er nicht tot oder verletzt ist, wo ist er dann?" Lupin lief unruhig in der Küche des Hauptquartiers auf und ab.  
„Er sollte hier sein. Hier bei uns. Wenn einer der restlichen Todesser hinter ihm her ist …. Wir könnten ihn schützen! Er hätte es verdient."

„Remus, beruhige dich." Molly Weasley trat an ihn heran und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Severus konnte immer auf sich selbst aufpassen. Ich bin sicher, er wird bald kommen."

Remus lachte auf, ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

„Remus, setz dich. Vom Herumlaufen wird es auch nicht besser. Ich mache dir jetzt erstmal einen Tee."

Widerstrebend ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl drücken, während Molly zum Herd ging. Er hob seinen Blick zu McGonagall.

„Glaubst du das auch. Minerva?"

Zaghafter, als es sonst ihre Art war, nickte sie, aber sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen. Das war genug. Er sprang wieder auf.

„Ich geh noch mal zurück. Vielleicht haben wir etwas übersehen!"

„Remus, das ist Irrsinn!"

„Das ist vor allen Dingen viel zu gefährlich! Wenn einer der Todesser dich…."

„Ach! Für mich ist es zu gefährlich? Und Severus kann auf sich aufpassen? Ich gehe noch mal zurück!" Molly senkte den Blick, doch McGonagall sprang nun auch auf.

„Du gehst nicht alleine!"

„Wer sagt das", brauste Lupin auf.

„Ich! Und ich gehe mit dir."

Es lag soviel ihrer üblichen Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme, dass er keinen weiteren Einwand mehr erhob. Schweigend verließen Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall das Haus Grimmauldplatz Nr.12, auf der Suche nach Severus Snape.

ooOoo

Noch immer war er ein Gefangener in seinem eigenen Körper.  
Er wusste nicht, wo er war, er wusste nicht einmal mehr genau, WER er war.  
Er wusste nur, dass er in seiner eigenen Trauer und Bitterkeit zu ertrinken drohte.  
Quälende Seelenpein schlug über ihm zusammen, brandete über ihn hinweg und trug ihn mit sich.  
Irgendwie wusste er, dass er nie wieder glücklich sein würde.

Glücklich? Was hieß das?_Sein Geist versuchte, diesen Gedanken festzuhalten, doch er entglitt ihm und erneut versank er in der Qual._

_Er sah diese Bilder in seinem Geist, immer diese Bilder. Sie schmerzten ihn, doch sie kamen ihm vage vertraut vor. Ein großer Mann, mit schwarzem Haar und einer Hakennase, der auf einen kleinen Jungen und eine weinende Frau einschlug. Ein älterer Teenager, der einen anderen mit glattem schwarzem Haar quälend demütigte. Ein alter Mann mit weißem Haar und einem langen Bart, der ihn _Wen?_anflehte, bis er von einem grünen Blitz getroffen von einem hohen Turm stürzte. Kinder, die einen schmächtigen kleinen Jungen ignorierten._

_Er sah grauenvoll verletzte Menschen, er sah Tote, gestorben von seiner Hand.._(Wessen?)

_Er sah einen merkwürdigen Mann, mit schlangengleichen Gesicht und roten Pupillen, der ihn krank machte vor Scham._(Wieso?)

_Die Bilder fügten sich zu einem Kaleidoskop zusammen und schwemmten ihn immer weiter fort, neuem Schmerz entgegen. Er fühlte ein Elend, das irgendwo in seiner Magengrube wurzelte und wuchs, seine ganze Existenz _Existenz?)_einschloss und umwucherte. Er fühlte, wie es begann, seine Seele zu zerreißen._  
(Seele? Hatte er so etwas?)_D__as Chaos trug ihn weiter mit sich, sprengte seine tiefsten Barrieren. Er sah einen Mann, mit graumelierten Haar und schäbiger Kleidung, er sah eine Frau mit quadratischer Brille und einem festen Haarknoten. Und er sah den alten Mann, wie er von dem Turm stürzte, wieder, und wieder, und immer wieder. _

**DUMBLEDORE.**

_Dieses Erinnerungsfragment offenbarte sich ihm ganz plötzlich. Reminiszenzen, aus einem anderen Teil seiner Existenz, glitten in seinen mentalen Focus und er versuchte, sie zu verarbeiten._

(Wer war Dumbledore?)

(Was war Dumbledore?)

(Wo war Dumbledore?)

_Die Schreie in seinen Ohren wurden lauter, eine Kakophonie von Leid und Schmerz, die Bilder vor seinen Augen wechselten schneller und vertrieben so auch den Rest seiner vagen Erinnerung._

_ooOoo _

„Remus, wir suchen schon seit Stunden. Er ist nicht hier!"

„Er muss hier irgendwo sein."

„Und wenn er – disappariert ist?"

„Warum sollte er mitten im Kampf verschwinden? Nein, Minerva. Er hat uns nicht verraten oder im Stich gelassen. Er wäre niemals freiwillig gegangen."

„Nein, sicher nicht." Schweigend suchten sie weiter das unüberschaubare Gelände ab.

Schließlich ließ Minerva sich auf einem Baumstumpf nieder.

„Remus, ich kann nicht mehr."

Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Lupin kehrte mit raschen Schritten zu ihr zurück. Er bemerkte ihre tiefe Erschöpfung und kniete sich besorgt vor ihr hin.

„Geh nach Hause, Minerva." Seine Stimme klang sanft. Unbeholfen strich er ihr eine schweißfeuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ruh dich aus. Du hast genug getan. Wir wollen dich nicht auch noch verlieren." Emotionen ließen seine Stimme vibrieren.

„Und du?"

„Ich muss weitersuchen", antwortete er schlicht, aber mit rauer Stimme. An ihren Augen sah er, dass sie verstand.

„Viel Glück, Remus." Sie berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter, dann disapparierte sie. Auch Lupin strich sich nun die verschwitzten grauen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn – und suchte weiter.

ooOoo

_Das dämonische Schreien in seinen Ohren wurde lauter, ein akustisches Inferno, imstande, ihm die letzten Sinne zu rauben.  
Er verspürte das Bedürfnis, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, sich zu einer Kugel zusammenzurollen und laut zu weinen und zu schreien. _(Bedürfnis? Weinen?)

_Immer noch lag er reglos da, gefangen in den Tiefen seines Geistes, lebendig begraben in seinem nutzlosen Körper….._

_Er driftete ziellos umher._(Hatte er denn ein Ziel?)  
_Allein. Einsam. Verletzt. Nur begleitet von seinen eigenen Dämonen, Schatten seiner Vergangenheit, die sich nun bitterlich rächten, ihn peinigten bis aufs Blut._

_Doch da! Da war etwas anderes! Sein Geist strebte mit aller ihm noch verbliebener Kraft zu diesem anderen und für einen kurzen, einen winzig kleinen Moment, ließ das donnernde Gebrüll in seinen Ohren nach. Eine angenehme Stimme sagte : __"_Severus!"

(Wer ist Severus?)

(Wo ist Severus?)

_Und er spürte _Er spürte_wie eine Hand (_Wessen?)_sich um seine schloss._

_ooOoo _

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob er je wieder erwachen wird." Die Heilerin warf Lupin einen bekümmerten und etwas ratlosen Blick zu.  
„Einen derartigen Fluchschaden habe ich noch nie gesehen."

Sie schwenkte einen Diagnosezauberstab über Snapes reglosen Körper und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Liegt er in einer Art Koma?" Lupin sah ebenfalls auf den leblosen Körper hinab.

„Ja – und Nein. Er ist schon irgendwie wach, aber nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen. Soweit ich das sagen kann, ist er nicht in der Lage, sensorische Reize zu verarbeiten.Aber er leidet. Sämtliche Schmerzrezeptoren in seinem Körper arbeiten ununterbrochen. Es muss die pure Agonie sein. Seine Stresshormone sprengen die Skala. Wenn wir nicht bald ein Gegenmittel finden, werden seine Körpersysteme eines nach dem anderen zusammenbrechen. Und ihr Freund wird sterben. Ich kann Ihnen keine große Hoffnung machen. Wie gesagt: So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen."

Die Heilerin verließ ratlos den Raum. Lupin sackte auf der Bettkante zusammen und ergriff Snapes Hände.

„Severus. Was hast du nur getan?"

Die bleiche Gestalt blieb reglos liegen und antwortete nicht.

ooOoo

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit dir noch bleibt oder ob du mich überhaupt hören kannst. Aber ich hoffe es einfach. ich bin hier, Severus, hier bei dir. Du bist nicht alleine. Wir alle warten auf dich. Auf deine Rückkehr. Voldemort ist tot, weißt du, wir haben es endlich geschafft. Dank dir. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre es vielleicht anders gelaufen…. Ach Severus. Komm doch endlich zurück. Ich warte, Severus. Ich warte auf dich. Die ganze Zeit bin ich bei dir und warte. Die Leute draußen feiern, weißt du? Sie feiern Voldemorts endgültigen Fall. Aber ich mag nicht rausgehen und mitfeiern. Nicht, wenn du hier so liegst. Ich mag dich nicht alleine lassen. Du bist immer so einsam gewesen. Aber jetzt nicht. Jetzt bin ich bei dir. Weißt du, Severus, ich bin für dich da. Ich bin bei dir. Ich weiß nicht, was dich so quält",_(Quält?__"_aber ich versuche, es mit dir durchzustehen, hörst du? Ich bleibe hier bei dir, bis zum Ende. Egal, wie das Ende aussieht…."

_(Ende… Ende!)_

Remus beugte sich über Snape und strich ihm eine seiner glänzenden schwarzen Haarsträhnen zurück.

_(Berührung!)_

Dann ergriff er wieder Snapes reglose kalte Hand und begann von neuem mit seinem endlosen verzweifelten Monolog.

ooOoo

_Schmerz. Lärm. Dunkelheit._

_Doch dann und wann vernahm er die sanfte Stimme in seinem Ohr.  
Wortfetzen, die er nicht mit Bedeutung füllen konnte.  
Doch die anderen, die lauten, wurden dann schwächer. Sein Geist strebte dieser einen Stimme entgegen, die ihn so machtvoll lockte.  
Doch immer, kurz vor dem Ziel, entglitt sie ihm. Aber sie kam wieder.  
Er hörte die Stimme nun häufiger.  
Er fühlte sich auf eine amorphe, ihm völlig unverständliche Weise davon angezogen.  
Er wusste nicht, dass sie ihm Beistand verhieß, Leben. und dennoch reckte sein Geist sich ihr entgegen, kämpfte gegen die dunklen Ketten die ihn fesselten, versklavten._

_Hin und wieder spürte er den Hauch von Wärme an verschiedenen Stellen seines Körpers; an der Hand, der Schulter oder an der Stirn.  
Sein Geist rang damit, suchte verzweifelt nach einer Deutung, bis er schließlich instinktiv begriff:__**  
Schutz!**_

_ooOoo_

„Sie können ihm nicht helfen. Sie erschöpfen sich nur selbst."

„Nein, Heilerin. Wenn ich mit ihm spreche, seine Hand halte, dann spüre ich, dass er es irgendwie bemerkt."

„Professor Lupin, dieser Mann wird nicht mehr erwachen. Sein Körper wird ständig schwächer. Er hat Schmerzen. Wollen Sie Ihren Freund auch weiterhin unnötig leiden lassen, ohne Chancen auf eine Heilung? Oder möchten Sie ihn von seinem Elend erlösen? Endgültig."

„Ihn umbringen?"

„Ich spreche von Sterbehilfe, nicht von Mord. Wir könnten ihm helfen, auf die einzige Art, die uns noch zu Gebote steht. Sie sind der einzige Ansprechpartner. Sie müssen diese Entscheidung treffen."  
Die Heilerin sah ihn ernst und voll Mitleid an.  
„Überlegen Sie: Wofür würde er sich entscheiden?" Sie verließ das Krankenzimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Lupin setzte sich wieder zu Snape und ergriff seine Hand.

„Hast du sie gehört? Ich soll entscheiden, ob du leben oder sterben sollst. Ich soll entscheiden, ob wir dich nicht besser doch noch umbringen. Dich! Severus, das kann ich nicht. Ich kann diese Entscheidung nicht treffen. Ich weiß nicht, was richtig ist. Hat sie Recht? Oder ich? Severus, hilf mir! Was soll ich tun? Severus! Bitte!"

Er weinte.

ooOoo

_Die sanfte Stimme klang aufgeregt – und verzweifelt. Mit Verzweiflung kannte er sich aus._(Sicher? Ja!_)  
Der Grund dafür entging ihm, aber es fiel ihm nun leichter, sich auf die Stimme zu zu bewegen.  
Verzweiflung. Eine Ranke dieses Gedankens bewegte sich tastend durch seinen Geist und fand etwas. Sie fand einen winzigen Spalt in der Kerkermauer._

_Etwas Warmes und Nasses fiel auf sein Gesicht. _(Tränen),_ begriff er. (_Man weint, wenn man Schmerz fühlt.)_Diese Erkenntnis schien wichtig zu sein.  
Schmerz. Auch Schmerz war ein alter Verrauter. _(Seit wann? Zu lange!)_  
Auch dieser Gedanke wehte durch seinen Geist, schlug Wurzeln und verwob sich mit dem ersten._

_Die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge wechselten nun langsamer, die Kakophonie in seinen Ohren ließ etwas nach. Er konnte die Stimme nun besser hören. _

„Severus"_, erklang es in seinem Ohr, __„_Severus, hilf mir!"

(Wer ist Severus? ICH bin Severus. **ICH** bin Severus Snape!)

_Erinnerungsfragmente rutschten an ihren Platz, ordneten sich._

_Die Bilder lösten sich langsam auf._

_Er erkannte die Stimme nun und er begriff, wer da um ihn weinte._

_Etwas Mächtiges schwoll in seiner Brust, explodierte in einen warmen Strom und flutete seinen Körper. Die Ketten zerbrachen._

_Er fühlte._

_Er öffnete die Augen._

_Er sah._

_Er sah Lupins Gesicht dicht über sich._

„Remus. Du tropfst."

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand Lupin über Snape gebeugt und starrte ihn an.

Dann erstrahlte ein riesiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Severus! Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren!"  
Spontan nahm er Snapes Gesicht in seine Hände und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann wirbelte er herum und zur Tür hinaus.  
„Heilerin! Heilerin Brigid! Er ist wach! Severus ist wach!" Remus stürzte wieder zurück in das Krankenzimmer, die Heilerin folgte ihm auf dem Fuß.

„Professor Snape. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Wie soll ich mich schon fühlen?" Er zog ironisch eine Augenbraue empor und wandte sich an Lupin:

„Habe ich das eben richtig interpretiert, Remus? Du hast mich geküsst?" Lupin grinste.

„Er wird schon wieder eklig, ihm geht es also wirklich besser."

Snape schlug die Bettdecke zurück, um aufzustehen. Als er dann aber seinen Aufzug realisierte, zog er sie schnell wieder hoch.

„Wo ist meine Robe", fauchte er.

„Im Schrank. Sollten wir dich tagelang in diesem Ding hier herumliegen lassen?"

„Besser als **DAS** hier!" Angewidert zupfte Snape am Ärmel seines geblümten Nachthemdes.

„Er ist wirklich wieder ganz der alte. Genau das Ekelpaket, an das ich mich erinnere", versicherte Remus der Heilerin.  
Snape funkelte ihn wütend an, kam aber nicht zu einer bissigen Entgegnung.

„Nichtsdestotrotz, Professor Snape, Sie brauchen in der nächsten Zeit vor allem Ruhe und Schonung und den einen oder anderen Heiltrank. Sie werden uns wohl noch eine Weile beehren müssen." Die Heilerin warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

„Ruhe? Und Heiltränke? Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mich selbst um beides zu kümmern. Und zwar ganz bestimmt nicht hier!" Snapes Augen glitzerten. Die Heilerin kümmerte sich nicht drum.

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Sie bleiben besser vorerst hier." Sie stellte sich unerschrocken seinem zornigen Blick. „Wir wissen nicht, wie Sie möglicherweise als nächstes reagieren. Nicht nach einem so ungewöhnlichen Fluch."

„Apropos", unterbrach Snape. „Wie haben sich mich heilen können? Ich hatte keinen passenden Gegenfluch dazu erfunden."

„Du?! Du hast diesen Fluch erfunden?" Lupin sah Snape schockiert an.

„Das ist – eine lange Geschichte. Es ging um einen – besonderen Folterfluch. Quält immens, tötet dabei langsam und es gibt keinen Gegenfluch. Hatte ich zumindest gedacht." Er richtete seinen nunmehr interessierten Blick auf die Heilerin.

„Wir konnten auch keinen finden. Scheint so, als wäre Ihre Rekonvaleszenz ein Wunder." Sie lächelte schief und klopfte Lupin auf die Schulter. „Er hier ist Ihr Wunder." Sie wollte gehen, doch bevor sie verschwand, warf sie noch einen Kommentar in den Raum:

„Falls - und nur falls wir Sie gehen ließen, dann nur, wenn wir Sie unter Aufsicht wissen. Bei ihm zum Beispiel!" Sie deutete auf Lupin und ging dann wirklich.

Snape lehnte sich in seine Kissen zurück und musterte Lupin mit unbewegtem Gesicht.

„So", sagte er gleichmütig, „du bist also mein Wunder." Lupin antwortete ihm nicht, sondern ging zum Fenster und starrte hinaus.

„Es ist dir doch wohl klar, dass das unter uns bleibt." Mangels anderer Möglichkeit fixierte er Lupins Rücken. Dieser zog es jedoch vor, weiter stumm in den Himmel zu starren.

„Remus, ich rede mit dir!" Ungeduld färbte nun Snapes Stimme.

„Ich weiß." Trotzdem schaute Lupin weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Könntest du dich dann wohl dazu durchringen, mich anzusehen?" Mit einem Ruck drehte Lupin sich herum,

„Severus, was willst du?" Seine Stimme klang müde. „Lass es doch einmal in deinem Leben gut sein. Ich bin müde, Severus. Ich habe nach dem Kampf fast die halbe Nacht gesucht, bis ich dich endlich gefunden hatte. Die letzten vier Tage habe ich neben deinem Bett verbracht, ich habe bei dir gesessen, deine Hand gehalten und mit dir gesprochen, Tag und Nacht. Niemand wusste, was dir fehlt, wie man dir helfen kann oder ob du überhaupt wieder wach wirst. Niemand. Ich hatte gehofft, eine vertraute Stimme zu hören, könnte dir helfen. Aber – vielleicht hätte ich diesen Part lieber deinem alten Freund Lucius Malfoy übernehmen lassen…."

Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen, das Gesicht ungesund grau und von tiefen Furchen durchzogen.

„Du warst hier? Die ganze Zeit?" Snape klang ungläubig. Lupin nickte. Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum?"

„Nur so", erwiderte Lupin mit flacher Stimme.

„Du Idiot! Geh nach Hause, Remus, und schlaf!" Etwas sanfter fügte er hinzu: „Komm morgen wieder, dann unterhalten wir uns. ich werde hier sein."

Mit einem leisen Ächzen erhob sich Lupin und wankte zur Tür. Kurz bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel, hörte er :

„Übrigens: Danke."

Mit einem fassungslosen Gesicht lehnte er sich von außen an die Tür. Ein Danke von Snape. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er dieses Wort je über die Lippen bringen würde.

Am nächsten Tag kehrte Lupin zurück. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür.

„Ja", ertönte von drinnen die trockene kühle Stimme Snapes.

„Hallo Severus."

„Remus." Snape nickte ihm zu und deutete auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett.

„Nun setz dich schon", kam es barsch, als Lupin zögerte. Schweigend nahm er Platz und ebenso schweigend fixierten sich die beiden Männer für eine Weile. Schließlich brach Lupin das Schweigen.

„Was war das für ein Fluch?"

„Typisch Remus, das Wichtigste zuerst", kommentierte Snape trocken. Ebenso trocken fuhr er fort:  
„Nun gut, der Fluch. Ich habe ihn erfunden, auf Anweisung des Dunklen Lords. Er wollte einen Cruciatus-Fluch für die Seele. Man hört nichts, man sieht nichts, man kann sich nicht rühren. Man ist gezwungen, seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen wieder und wieder zu durchleben, bis man schließlich vergisst, wer und was man ist. Das Opfer ist gefangen in seinem eigenen Geist, lebendig begraben in seinem Körper, bis es schließlich stirbt."

Lupin bemerkte, dass Snape aus der neutralen dritten Person sprach. Er räusperte sich und warf ein:

„Klingt etwas wie ein Dementorenangriff."

„Es ist schlimmer, Remus, viel viel schlimmer. Es gab nur drei Personen, die diesen Fluch kannten: Lucius Malfoy, meine Wenigkeit und natürlich der Dunkle Lord selbst." Unbewusst rieb er sich den Unterarm, wo sich das Dunkle Mal befand. Lupin räusperte sich erneut.

„Voldemort ist tot, der junge Harry hat ihn vernichtet." Mit einem kurzen Nicken nahm Snape diese Neuigkeit zur Kenntnis.

„Und Malfoy wurde auch ausgeschaltet, von Charly Weasley, glaube ich."

„Dann bin ich der einzige, der diesen Fluch noch kennt. Umso besser."

„Dann hat Malfoy dir also diesen Fluch aufgehalst?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Ja", bestätigte Snape knapp. „Ironie des Schicksals. Wollte mich mit meinem eigenen Fluch vernichten." Unwillkürlich schauderte er, als er an seine unendliche Pein dachte.

„Severus", begann Lupin vorsichtig, „an was – erinnerst du dich noch?"

„Dafür reichen Worte nicht aus, Remus. Kein intellektuelles Konzept kann das in Worte kleiden." Ein seltsamer Glanz brannte in seinen schwarzen Augen. Lupin senkte den Blick und nickte.

„Natürlich." Wieder herrschte Schweigen.

„Ich könnte dir zeigen, wie es war." Snape zögerte und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht…."

„Nein", fauchte dieser ungeduldig. „Schon mal was von Legilimentik gehört?" Lupin wurde es etwas anders.

„Du meinst, du willst….?"

„Na, endlich hast du es begriffen", schnappte Snape. „Willst du jetzt oder nicht?"

„Okay." Lupin rückte seinen Stuhl näher an das Bett heran.

„Du musst mir dabei helfen." Snape sah ihn an. „Der Zauber muss von uns beiden ausgehen." Lupin nickte abermals.  
Sie sahen sich an, hoben die Zauberstäbe und riefen zugleich:  
„Legilimens!"

Und das Chaos brach über Lupin herein. Er sah und fühlte, was Snape ertragen musste, er verlor sich in all dem Leid und der Qual, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wer er war oder wo er sich befand.

Das erste, was er als Einzelperson wieder registrierte, war Snape. Snape hielt ihn in den Armen und versuchte, ihn zu trösten, während er herzzerreißend weinte. Er hob sein verweintes Gesicht, um Snape anzusehen.

„Und das hast du aushalten müssen? Severus, es tut mir leid!"

Er barg seinen Kopf an Snapes Schulter und umarmte ihn. Snape hielt ihn weiter fest und wunderte sich über sich selbst. Er, der körperlichen Kontakt stets gemieden hatte, wie die Pest, fühlte sich nun gut dabei, Lupin zu umarmen. Sein Logikzentrum empörte sich über diese Schwäche und reflexartig lockerte er die Umarmung.

„Remus. Remus!"

Lupin hob den Kopf und sah Snape in die Augen. Sonderbar. Er kannte diese Augen nur kalt und leer, doch jetzt…. Es schien ein warmes Licht aus ihnen zu leuchten. Er hätte stundenlang in diese leuchtenden Augen sehen können, sich in diese Wärme einhüllen lassen und die dabei die Welt vergessen. Widerwillig unterbrach er den Blickkontakt.

„Was ist?"

„Du weinst mein Nachthemd nass."

Aber Snapes Stimme klang mehr amüsiert als verärgert. Er beschwor ein Taschentuch herauf und fasste Lupin unters Kinn. Er hob seinen Kopf und begann sanft, seine feuchten Wangen zu trocknen. Lupin hätte sich niemals vorgestellt, dass diese Hände so sanft und zärtlich sein könnten. Zögernd hob er die Hand und berührte Snape an der Wange. Sie fühlte sich weicher an, als er gedacht hatte. Wieder traf ihn ein so snape-untypischer Blick voller Wärme, begleitet von einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln. Sein Gesicht war seinem so nahe, er spürte seinen warmen Atem auf seiner Haut.  
'Wenn ich mich nur ein wenig zu ihm hin bewege', fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, aber gleich darauf verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Lupin zog sich etwas von Snape zurück.

„Danke, es geht schon wieder."

Verdammt, warum klang seine Stimme so belegt? Auch Snape richtete sich wieder auf, das Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden, der Glanz seiner Augen hatte sich getrübt.

„Ich habe immer gedacht, dass du kalte Hände hast", sagte Lupin, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen, und verfluchte sich im selben Moment dafür. Die allseits bekannte Augenbraue kletterte wieder empor.

„Wer hat behauptet, ich hätte kalte Hände?"

„Niemand. Ich hab's nur immer gedacht." Er zerbrach sich den Kopf, um etwas Sinnvolles zu sagen. Sollten sie sich jetzt in belanglose Banalitäten flüchten? Für einen Moment hatte er gedacht, Snape hätte diesen intimen Moment genauso empfunden, aber anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht. Auch von Snape kam kein gescheiter Gesprächsanfang.

_'Natürlich nicht _dachte er. _Er genießt die Situation, meine Verlegenheit und wird gleich einen seiner zynischen Kommentare auf mich abschießen. Obwohl, nach all dem, was ich in seinen Gedanken gesehen habe, kann ich nicht mehr glauben, dass er ein gefühlskaltes Arschloch ist. Alles nur Show – aber eine verdammt gute.'_

Er fummelte an seinem Zauberstab herum, um Snape nicht ansehen zu müssen und wartete auf den bissigen Kommentar, der nun folgen mochte.

Doch in Snape ging etwas ganz anderes vor. Er wunderte sich noch über seine Bereitwilligkeit, Lupin zu umarmen und seine jähe Enttäuschung, als Lupin sich so abrupt zurückgezogen hatte:

_'Was war das? Ich lasse mich doch nur ungern anfassen, aber das hat mir sogar gefallen. Ob das noch Nachwirkungen von dem Fluch sind? Und warum sagt dieser Trottel nichts Sinnvolles? Warts ab, gleich drückt er mir einen blöden Kommentar, von wegen ungeahnt menschlich. Und überhaupt, warum macht er sich Gedanken, ob ich kalte Hände habe? Was soll das Ganze? Wenigstens ansehen könnte er mich. Sitzt da, spielt mit seinem Zauberstab und sagt nichts. Na, schweigen kann ich auch. Wenn das eine Herausforderung sein soll, bitte schön. Ich werde nicht als erster das Wort ergreifen.'_

Schweigend lehnte er sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme und sah müßig zu, wie Lupin an seinem Zauberstab herumfummelte. Schließlich befahl Lupin sich selbst, sich am Riemen zu reißen. Er hob den Kopf und sah Snape an.

„Was war das eben?"

„Was war was?"

_'Er versteht mich ganz genau. Muss ich es jetzt wirklich aussprechen?'_

_'Worauf will er hinaus? Will er mich dazu bringen, dass ich auch noch zugebe, dass es mir gefallen hat?'_

Snape setzte eine unbewegte Miene auf.

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Remus?"

„Auf unsere Umarmung vorhin", platzte dieser hinaus und hätte sich am liebsten dafür in den Hintern getreten.

Snape richtete sich auf, das versprach, interessant zu werden. Er fixierte Lupin mit seinen schwarzen Augen. Lupin fühlte sich, wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange, aber beschloss, jetzt nicht zurückzuweichen.

„Ja?" Snapes Stimme klang neutral. „Was ist damit?"

„Ich dachte für einen Moment, es hätte dir auch gefallen." So, jetzt war es heraus.

_'Auch! Remus hatte es also auch gefallen. Und wenn ich jetzt… Nein. Was, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass es mir genauso geht und er es als Missverständnis enttarnt? Oder schlimmer: Als Scherz? Er würde mich auslachen. Ich kann da nichts zu sagen. Nicht, dass er irgendwelche Spielchen mit mir treibt und ich wieder nur enttäuscht werde. Da falle ich nicht mehr drauf herein.'_

Snape wahrte seinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, doch für einen Moment hatte Lupin das Gefühl, sein Blick hätte geflackert.

_'Was denn? Habe ich da etwa ins Schwarze getroffen? Oder denkt er etwa, ich wollte ihn verulken? Severus ist immer so misstrauisch. Warum sagt er nicht einmal, was er wirklich denkt?'_

„Severus? Was denkst du jetzt?" Snape sah ihn an.

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst." Er taktierte vorsichtig. Lupin seufzte auf und setzte sich dicht neben Snape auf die Bettkante.

„Ich spreche von unserer Umarmung, Severus. Du und ich, wir haben uns umarmt, eben, als du mich getröstet hast. Und mir hat es gefallen. Für einen Moment hatte ich gedacht, dass du genauso empfindest. Dass du etwas für mich empfinden würdest."  
Er spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden, doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.  
„Ich hatte das Verlangen, dich zu küssen, Severus. Aber ich wusste nicht" er stockte, „ob du es zulassen würdest. So, und jetzt bist du dran!"

Lupin hatte ihm den Ball zugeworfen, nun musste er entscheiden, wie es weitergehen sollte. Er verharrte in seinem Schweigen und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Du warst schon immer so", murmelte Lupin und rückte näher an Snape heran. „Nur niemanden ernst nehmen. Nur immer alle abblocken. Aber du bist nicht so kalt, wie du immer tust, ich weiß das jetzt."

Snape zuckte zusammen.

„Was ist?"

„Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, Remus, du liegst fast neben mir im Bett."

„Antworte mir, Severus. Sei einmal in deinem Leben ehrlich zu mir."

Er sah Snape tief in die Augen. Snape kämpfte mit sich selbst. Sollte er es zugeben oder nicht?

Schließlich wurde es Lupin endgültig zu bunt. Entschlossen hob er die Hand und berührte Snapes Gesicht, strich mit seinen Fingern über seine Wange und weiter den Hals hinunter. Er fühlte, wie Snapes Herz schneller schlug und wusste, dass er richtig gelegen hatte… Es** hatte** ihm gefallen. Snape lehnte sich ihm entgegen und Lupin zog ihn in die Arme. Und endlich – endlich trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem ersten zaghaften Kuss.

Er dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann löste sich Lupin wieder von Snape.

„Na, war das jetzt so schlimm", fragte er halb im Scherz und sah Snape ernst in die Augen.  
Dort fand er wieder diesen warmen leuchtenden und etwas sehnsüchtigen Blick. Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Zögernd und mit belegter Stimme fragte er – und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er es fragen MUSSTE:

„Du meinst das alles ernst, ja?" Ein seltsames Flehen stand in seinen Augen, als ob er befürchtete, etwas Falsches zu hören.

„Als ob ich mit so etwas spaßen würde… Halt die Klappe und küss mich!"

Lupin zog ihn an sich und Snape küsste ihn, zuerst verhalten und schüchtern, dann immer drängender. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich, und so süß. Seine Zunge glitt sanft zu diesen Lippen und ihre Zungen berührten sich und begannen miteinander zu spielen. Tief in seinem Mund spürte er Lupins Stöhnen. Er trank Lupins Kuss wie ein Verdurstender und presste sich fester an ihn. Eine Woge heftiger Empfindungen brandete durch seinen Körper, sein Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen. Seine Hände bewegten sich wie eigenständige Wesen über Lupins Körper, verwuschelten sein Haar, erkundeten seinen Körper, waren plötzlich zu so viel mehr fähig. Raum und Zeit spielten keine Rolle mehr für ihn, alles andere wurde unwichtig. Es war nur noch wichtig, Lupin zu küssen, ihn an sich zu spüren und bei ihm zu sein.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander, um Atem zu schöpfen. Snape lehnte seinen Kopf an Lupins Hals und nahm seinen unverwechselbaren Geruch tief in sich auf. Noch nie hatte er sich so verwundbar und zugleich so geborgen gefühlt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Lupin ihn in einen solchen Zustand bringen könnte.

„Remus", sagte er leise, mit dunkler weicher Stimme und kostete jeden einzelnen Buchstaben auf der Zunge aus.  
„Remus."

„Was ist denn?"

„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich."

Lupin stockte der Atem, er hätte niemals gehofft, eines Tages diese Worte von diesem Mann zu hören. Snape küsste ihn in die Halsbeuge und raunte leise:

„Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, hab ich." Er drückte Snape fester an sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Snape lauschte diesen Worten nach und ließ sich von deren Bedeutung überwältigen. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl der Wärme stieg in ihm auf. Remus liebte ihn.  
Er, Severus Snape, wurde geliebt! Er hob den Kopf und lächelte Lupin an.  
Ein so strahlendes freudiges Lächeln hatte Lupin noch NIE an ihm gesehen. Snape erschien ihm vollkommen verändert.

Und als er ihn näher betrachtete, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Snapes Haar stand zerzaust in alle Richtungen, das lächerliche Nachthemd war verrutscht und seine Augen blickten leicht glasig. Snape sah aus wie auf Droge. Sein Grinsen wuchs immer mehr, bis er schließlich schallend lachte.  
Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich schlagartig.

Lachte Remus etwa über ihn? War etwa alles DOCH nur ein Scherz gewesen?

„Was ist", schnappte er. Noch immer lachend liebkoste Lupin sein Gesicht.

„Oh Severus, du siehst so – ähm – heiß aus! Wenn du nach einem Kuss schon so fertig aussiehst, wie siehst du dann erst aus, nachdem du wilden leidenschaftlichen Sex hattest?"

Snape errötete ein wenig und Lupin umarmte ihn spontan. Snape schmiegte sich in diese Umarmung und biss Lupin – wohl etwas fester als beabsichtigt – ins Ohrläppchen.

„Autsch!"

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Ich schätze, ich brauche mehr Übung."

Dieser Mann war einfach unglaublich. Seine spröde abweisende Art war zur Gänze von ihm abgefallen, er war wie Kätzchen in seinen Armen, weich und verspielt, mit eingezogenen Krallen. Lupin lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Snape hauchte einen Kuss auf die wunde Stelle und knabberte nun vorsichtiger an Lupins Ohr. Lupin schauderte wohlig, doch dann versuchte er, ihn zu stoppen.

„Severus? Das ist keine gute Idee." Snape ließ sich nicht beirren.  
„Severus! Ich bin nicht aus Stein, weißt du? Und für gewisse – Tätigkeiten ist das hier der falsche Ort. Vielleicht solltest du dich unter Aufsicht stellen lassen. Unter meine. Zuhause."

Snape grinste.  
„Ich glaube, mit Schonung hat die Heilerin etwas anderes gemeint." Mit einem breiten Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Aber wir hätten jede Menge Ruhe."

„Zieh dir schon mal was Ordentliches an, ich kläre die Formalitäten. Und dann gehen wir nach Hause."

ENDE


End file.
